inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive1
Talk page More help is always appreciated! - Genda Koujirou Picture Your picture in your character is the same as mine. I'm not complaining, so don't feel offended. I'm just saying it. Want to be friends? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June It's okay. And your name is David? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I see. My name is June. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Information XD I can't read the information on the top right (not too far)! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June On every page. The information about where we live and stuff. I can only read when you were born in. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June It's okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Profile page Hello you have a wonderful profile can we be friends :3 Natsumi (talk) 12:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's a nice name ^^ and thanks , so from my understanding your favorite charactor is Fubuki [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Splash']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 16:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Me.. Natsumi is my favooorite she's so awesome , well atleast in my opinion :) [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Natsumi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 17:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Friends Hello can we be friends because you love soccer right LloydDaniel20 12:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! hi~! dankje ^^ nice to meet ya~! :3 Brittjuh 19:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi I dont know how to sign can you teach me ? LloydDaniel20 17:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Shares a Duty Thanks for help me to fill the blank row! You works in the Hissatsu Right?. Why if you works on Block Hissatsu? Here the Code Just Go to the Category:Block hissatsu and start fill them with it! Okay? [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 12:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hahee! Fun right doing that busy duty? :D i'm also got the Hyperactive Badge!. XD [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 13:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Catch Hissatsu Yes.. i'm just want doing it. maybe tomorrow i'll upload the Icon. cuz, i'm forgot to take screenshots in Catch's Icon when i play the Game. I can't upload because i was in differend Software now. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 14:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thanks for greeting me! :) It really means a lot :) Anyways, I believe this is the first time I talked to you? So........ how do you find the anime so far? :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah...... Season 3 and 2 where great..... Season 1 wasn't really impressing, IE GO was well...... here's my long point of view XD: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Point_of_View_on_IE_GO_Season_1 I wait to see how Endou proposed to Natsumi XD How about you? What do you wait for in the IE GO Chrono Stone anime? XD (Anything can happen since it's a timetravel event XD) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say I'm hoping to see them get married? Who knows? They timetraveled to the part they got married XD And also I wonder how Yukimura will react when he sees Fubuki's alter ego XD What do you think? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I know XD They overdid the power up but.... seeing Endou's keshin is what I've waited XD Though it's too early XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: James Nothel He doesn't exist. The maker of the page thinks that you can make on this wiki fanfic charaters, I think. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Killards Yeah, I know... That was just some silly Anonymous's doing, and these kind of people really aren't on my concern =)) Anyway, this Killards guy actually exists, so I think we could make this page useful if we can add some real informations about him. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 01:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Recruitment Unfortunately, you can't scout her in Inazuma Eleven 2 or Inazuma Eleven 3. Clopss → Northern Impact 22:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually, pardon my mistake, you can get her in IE3. But I was right on not being able to get her in IE2 :) Clopss → Northern Impact 16:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's wrong but I haven't confirmed it so I won't change it yet. I haven't encountered her in IE2 yet after playing every match in the game (including after-game ones). Still, even if she is in IE2, you can't scout her in it. Clopss → Northern Impact 20:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Haha... Yeah... I think so too! Ya know... Since I am a lil' bit "geeky" I always want things to be in Courier New or Lucida Console... Changed! into Arial! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!]] 10:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Exist or not I see you create some page with Skills category. please, check the page that you created is already exist or not. through the Category:Skills is done. There're no skills with a really similiars (just different in one letter) name. Thanks for the attention[[User:Aidan Hikaru|ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 07:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Photo THANKS XD YEP, the photo looks better XD I love that scene so much XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! lol... didn't see that! Thank you very much! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC)